Por nuestro amor
by VeGaLoNe
Summary: Tristeza y dolor en el funeral de su amado... Escrito en momentos de depresión...


**Por nuestro amor**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que haber ocurrido aquello? Fue tan horrible… ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué no me podía haber pasado a mí? ¿Por qué tuve que verle morir? Sabíamos que no teníamos muchas posibilidades de salir vivos de aquello, pero no que tenía que haber ocurrido, no a él, si no a mí. Primero Ron y ahora… ahora… ¡no! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Es imposible! Sí, seguro que solo es una pesadilla igual que antes de la batalla, seguro que caí inconsciente y esto solo es una mala pasada de mis sueños, sí, sólo una pesadilla más ¡Seguro que ahora me despertaré y ahí estará él, delante de mí, con sus hermosos ojos verdes brillando frente a mí y con esa sonrisa encantadora que me hace desfallecer diciéndome que por fin vencimos!

¿Pero porqué no despierto ya? No puede ser… ¿Porqué hay cada vez más humedad en mi rostro? ¿Por qué lloro? ¡No es posible! ¡¡Quiero despertar!! ¡¡Por favor!!

¿¿Por qué no se puede cumplir éste deseo?? Ya ni la magia puede remediarlo. Ni siquiera un giratiempo ya que me lo han denegado, después de todo lo que él hizo por el mundo mágico y ahora ellos no quieren… que no se puede luchar contra el destino…

Y ahora él sigue ahí, quieto, inmóvil dentro de esa caja de donde ya nadie más sale… Con sus hermosos ojos cerrados para siempre… Tiene paz en su rostro, parece que por fin se ha reunido con sus padres… Espero que pueda ser feliz allí arriba… Por fin con los suyos… ¡¡Pero porqué!! ¡¡Yo que lo amaba tanto y ahora me deja sola de nuevo!! Igual que antes de conocerles a él y Ron… reconozco que era insoportable en aquella época, era como un escudo, una barrera para que nadie pudiera dañarme, pero entraron ellos en mi vida y ahora… vuelvo a estar sola…

No puedo seguir viviendo, ¡¡sin él no puedo!! Fue gracias a él que pude soportar la muerte de Ron, al que también amé mucho, de manos de Voldemort, pero fue gracias al niño-que-vivió que pude soportar el dolor, fue un año difícil, siempre estuvimos juntos y acabé superando el dolor, y descubrí el nuevo amor, pero fue diferente, fue algo más intenso, más… real. 

Y llegó como cada año la batalla final, pero esta vez sabíamos que iba a ser la definitiva, la última, no teníamos muchas posibilidades, pero durante todo el año nos fuimos entrenando porque sabíamos que aquella batalla llegaría, durante las semanas anteriores aquellas pesadillas fueron cada vez más frecuentes, más desoladoras, más reales… y ahora… ¡¡se han hecho realidad y no puedo soportarlo!! ¡¡Sin él no quiero seguir viviendo!! ¡¡No tendré fuerzas!!

- Y ahora demos el último adiós a Harry Potter, que luchó valientemente contra el Señor Oscuro. Adelante.

Harry… Harry… Harry… esa fatal orden que ahora te lleva al fondo de la tierra, al abismo del que ya nadie regresa… "¡¡¡Alto!!!" Me gustaría gritar, "¡¡¡alto!!! ¡¡Si le entierran a él, háganlo conmigo!!" pero ya no tengo ni fuerzas para hablar… sólo puedo llorar… se ha reunido aquí todo el mundo… Dumbledore y todos los profesores de Hogwarts, el único lugar en el que fuiste feliz en vida, todos con caras tristes, toda la familia Weasley que desde la muerte de Ron ya no volvieron a sonreír y ahora también tú… Draco, que nos ayudó tanto, a pesar de todas las veces que nos peleamos, también está afectado, al fin y al cabo tú le ayudaste contra su padre… también hay mucha gente que no conozco, admiradores tuyos supongo… me gustaría que mis padres estuvieran aquí… pero ellos también me dejaron… en aquel fatídico verano del regreso de Voldemort en el que murieron tantos muggles…

Ya no hay esperanza… ya te han puesto bajo esa gran capa de tierra que ahora nos separa… fuimos tan felices durante tan poco tiempo… juraste casarte conmigo cuando acabara la batalla y ahora estoy aquí sola… ¡¡pero seré fuerte!! ¡¡Eso te lo juro!! Lo seré por el bebé que crece dentro de mí, sí, has oído bien allá donde estés, no llegué a decírtelo, pero… ¿¿te acuerdas aquella noche de Abril?? Pues… el fruto de aquella noche ahora crece dentro de mí, no conocerá a su padre… pero le hablaré sobre ti, le contaré todo lo que vivimos juntos y que significaste para el mundo en el que él o ella vivirá.

Viviré, ¡¡por nuestro amor y por nuestro hijo!!

**FIN**

****

**Notas de la autora:**

¡¡Hola!! ¿Qué les pareció? Es muy triste… la pobre Hermione se queda sola con la muerte de Harry… Lo escribí en un momento de depresión en la clase de Filosofía mientras la profesora explicaba el mito de la caverna de Platón XP

Si les gustó… si no les gustó… espero que me dejen reviews con cualquier comentario!! Plizz!!! ;)


End file.
